Conventional touch control display panels typically use indium tin oxide (ITO) as the touch electrode material. For large size display, there are some issues with indium tin oxide touch electrodes. Because indium tin oxide has a relatively large resistance, a larger size display inevitably demands an ITO touch electrode having a relatively larger thickness, which results in a lower light transmission rate. Thus, it is difficult to use ITO as the touch electrode material in a large size display panel.